


A World Where Everything Fits

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [10]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, F/F, Gen, Little!Will, M/M, Set during season two, big sister!Abigail, but its kind of season two and season three mixed together all at once, daddy!Hannibal, hannibal let abigail go to live with alana and margot, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots where little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal are fudging adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mondkalb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondkalb/gifts).



> Title has mostly nothing to do with actual series, just means that yes, everything is in the same universe.

“Daddy, why does I have to sleep in the nursery?”

 

Hannibal looked at Will with wide eyes, “My dear William, have I lead you to believe that?”

 

Will looked confused for a moment before shrugging. He had thought he was supposed to sleep in his big boy bed in the nursery. “I don’t know. I just thought I had to.”

 

Hannibal sighed, putting down the story book he had been about to read to his boy, “Sweet boy, Daddy never meant for you to think that. I simply thought that you might be excited to sleep in your big boy bed today, since you’re no longer Daddy’s little babe.”

 

Will wrinkled his nose, “I’m, I’m still Daddy’s little babe, I’m just, um, a little bigger. I still need lots of cuddles and bottles and to sleep in Daddy’s big bed in cases that I doesn’t have a good dream. Nap times are fine in my new big boy bed, but, um, nights is for cuddling?”

 

Hannibal smiled and slid off the side of the bed before holding Will’s blankets open for him, “Well then, cuddles in the big bed with my baby boy awaits.”

 

***

 

William wasn’t always so little.

 

He used to be big, and pay his own bills, and make his own meals, and he even taught classes! He was an adult, and he was responsible.

 

William isn’t fully sure he remembers how to do that anymore.

 

Daddy’s been taking care of him for what feels like forever now, though, it’s like, being an adult and in charge just sounds so silly now. He has Daddy for those things. Daddy cooks, and cleans, (though, good little boys were expected to pick up their toys and not draw on walls, but sometimes Will forgetted that part) and make makes sure all Will’s puppies are clean and fed, and he even made sure he had someone to watch his little boy if he couldn’t at the moment.

 

This was the life.

 

William stretched out on the carpet on his side, Winston’s head laying under his chin and occasionally leaning up to lick Will’s face, but William felt lazy right now, and wasn’t sure if he could play with the dog right now.

 

His eyes felt _so_ heavy, though.

 

“Uh-oh. Do I have a sleepy boy in my living room?” Hannibal came into the room and gave William a playful grin. William just felt too tired to return it though.

 

_This isn’t lazy? This is sleepy?_

 

Well, if Daddy said so…

 

“Not sleepy, Daddy.” _Wait, that wasn’t what I meant. William, you’re going to get yourself into trouble._

 

His mouth didn’t seem to be cooperating though. Silly mouth too. “Are you sure, William? I think that it would be best if you laid down upstairs anyways, it’s better for your back.”

 

William couldn’t help the sleepy blink he gave up at him. He felt drugged…

 

William held his arms up towards Hannibal, he didn’t feel like he could get up right now. Hannibal let out a small sigh and leaned down to pull Will into his arms, “Sweet boy, you’re just too tired to be big right now, huh?”

 

Will nodded, “Is, is, my eyes isn’t working, they need to close, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal stood up again, still holding the little in his arms, “Don’t worry, cub, Daddy has his little boy. You can close your eyes.”

 

Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck while they climbed the stairs. He was asleep before Hannibal even laid him down.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah...

“Why does he do that?”

 

Hannibal frowned, looking to where Abigail was sitting at the island, watching Will on the floor with Winston in his arms, a smile on his face. “Why does he do what, Abigail?”

 

Abigail sighed, turning back to Hannibal. “I’m not saying he shouldn’t. I just wonder why he acts like a child. Isn’t it so much easier to be an adult? Think for yourself?”

 

Hannibal smiled, “Don’t you think it would be easier? To just stop and let yourself be taken care of?”

 

Abigail raised an eyebrow, “I let myself be taken care of. I just don’t see why you have to be a child to do it.”

 

“Abigail, a child doesn’t know the same worries that an adult does. They know comfort, and happiness. None of the sorrow that we do. He’s young, because he knows too much as an adult.”

 

“You can’t just forget what you know because you choose to.”

 

“You can’t?”

 

Abigail’s jaw clenched. “You can’t- I don’t understand how he can. He knows more than any of us.”

 

“That’s the whole point of this. To let him, because he needs this more than the rest of us. Coping mechanism.”

 

Abigail nodded.

 

***

 

When Hannibal and William had first gotten together, it had been… odd.

 

Will had never actually been in a relationship before, and he wasn’t fully sure this was how they were supposed to go.

 

Shouldn’t a partnership involve… I don’t know, sex? Or, dates?

 

This was like, co-habitation, but with more touching than usual.

 

Will lazily nuzzled his head into Hannibal’s shoulder. The older man had been reading a book when Will had come back home, looking so damn cozy on the couch too, and William had been _planning_ on going upstairs to change, but Hannibal had looked so damn nice.

 

Will had tossed his bag onto the stairs and kicked off his shoes next to it, padding into the living room on quiet, tired feet. Hannibal hadn’t looked up from his book, lifting one arm for William to slip under with a slight smile. Will had just smiled back and pushed his head to rest in the crook of Hannibal’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his partner till he felt himself relax.

 

Yeah, he could change later, just after he rested his eyes.

 

***

 

William carried so many burdens on him. Hannibal would think himself into a corner just trying to think of ways to make his partner unwind. Will could get upset at the slightest thing because of those cases he worked with Jack.

 

Jack…

 

That was one man that did not have Hannibal’s trust in the slightest, to keep William happy and healthy. Hannibal would love nothing more than to remove him from the picture entirely if it wouldn’t prove a reason enough to take William and run.

 

He’d worked hard enough just to keep Will happy where they were. He’d given up Abigail to find her way back to Alana, even after working so hard to keep her a secret all this time. He’d almost given up entirely on the idea of taking Will and running with him, of only because he knew Will would still fight back at this point.

 

William was new to relationships though. The man had hardly ever been in one, and from the moment he’d moved his stuff and dogs into Hannibal’s home with him, Hannibal could see the wary way he looked around, as if completely unsure of himself.

 

“William, why don’t you come sit with me for a moment. You seem tired.”

 

Will paused before settling on the couch next to him, still at least a foot away from him. That made Hannibal raise an eyebrow. “That can’t be very comfortable, come closer.”

 

Will paused in his nervous fidgeting, scooting just close enough to be considered a little more than acquaintances. 

 

 

***

 

“Come here, William.”

 

Will looked between Hannibal and the stairs. He’s been away on a case for the past week, this being the first time he’d been home that entire time, and he felt like he could drop like a rock and run a mile all at the same time. He just felt like everything was _off_.

 

“Hannibal, I-“

 

“Now, please.”

 

William let out a small whimper of frustration and dropped his bags outside the room, coming in like a scolded child, looking down at his feet the whole time. “Yes, Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal let out a small huff and pulled Will into his arms, the younger man squeaking when it left him in his lap. They… they’ve never done that before.

 

Is it weird to say you’ve been in a relationship for someone half a year now, without ever touching like this? Well, probably not for two people who weren’t living together, but, they should be past that stage, right? Apparently not.

 

Will swallowed with some difficulty and looked up to meet Hannibal’s eyes. He was getting better at that; he made it a full three seconds before looking away again with his cheeks flaming red.

 

Will looked away, feeling tiny in Hannibal’s arms right now. “I-I know, Hannibal.” The sentence was ambiguous, and Will hoped that Hannibal took it one way and not another. Though, he did mean it both.

 

Jack still didn’t believe him though. Why would he believe that Will willingly entered a relationship with the Chesapeake Ripper, a creature who kills for the sake of killing. Why would Jack believe that Will was sleeping in a bed next to the man he was hunting? Well, in any case, he doesn’t.

 

Hannibal nodded, “Yes. You need to take some time off from the FBI. After this case is done with, I don’t want you anywhere near that building until you’ve had some rest. Relaxed a little.”

 

Will nodded into Hannibal’s neck, wondering if Hannibal had caught his meaning, even if he hadn’t addressed it.

 

Would that make things easier?

 

***

 

Hannibal set the food tray on the bedside table with a frown on his face. He wasn’t the happiest right now.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Hannibal gave him a look, not quite sharp, but more than a bit upset. “Now, why would you be sorry for getting hurt?”

 

Will bit his lip. That stare again; he felt like a naughty child being scolded. “I’m sorry for not listening to you.”

 

Hannibal sat onto the bed next to William and reached out one hand to right the curls that always seemed to be in his eyes. “William. I’m upset that it took you getting hurt just to take some time off. I do worry about you.”

 

Will looked away with a confused look on his face. “Why?”

 

The word was blunt, laced with unspoken thoughts on both their parts. Hannibal looked back at the tray, and Will knew then that he knew that Will knew, too. Why wouldn’t he? He was the smartest mind Will had ever met, of course he knew.

 

Hannibal picked up a delicate cup of tea and set it in Will’s hands, “I care for you, because I don’t know what else to do with you.”

 

Hannibal left him to eat his meal in privacy while he mulled over those words. Will winced as he leaned back against the pillows, his back smarting where he’d had a bad tumble off a first story balcony onto a lawn. They said he was lucky nothing was permanently damaged. He could walk just fine, but it felt like a small fire had gone off on him.

 

He sniffed at the tea and recognized that it might have been a bit more than just regular tea, before taking a deep breath of the fumes and drinking it down anyways.

 

It seems, Hannibal wasn’t done playing with him yet.

 

***

 

Hannibal didn’t want him to go back to work.

 

For now, it’s fine, because Will is still too banged up to go anywhere, he had time to convince his partner.

 

Now, the real question, was, could Hannibal be convinced at all?

 

Hannibal seemed stubbornly set for now, and Will didn’t want to push it. Could one change the mind of a killer?

 

Will sniffed at the ‘turkey’ sandwich that Hannibal had brought him. He then rolled his eyes though. He _knew_ what it really was, and he’d known for the half a year he’d been living with him. He took a bite as if to spite his own thoughts and sat back against the pillows in the bed he’d been mostly in for the past week.

 

At this point, he no longer wanted to change Hannibal, he just wanted to know if he could keep Hannibal from changing him.

 

***

 

“I don’t want that.”

 

Hannibal looked at his partner with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he knew how much of a child he looked like. “William, this is perfectly healthy for you to-“

 

“I don’t care, I don’t want that.”

 

Hannibal felt a vein throb in his forehead… but he didn’t feel the urge to hurt, just, frustration. He wanted to put Will in a corner until he was better behaved, to be honest. “William-“

 

“Hannibal, I’m not five! You can’t just keep treating me like a badly behaved child.”

 

“Then why are you acting like one?”

 

Will pulled back from Hannibal with an offended face, turning red, before mumbling while looking away, “I’m not five.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

***

 

Hannibal was manipulative.

 

Will already knew this. In fact, he was probably the first one to actually see it.

 

And yet still, he isn’t fully sure how he ended up here, fully healed and sitting their living room while Hannibal read a book next to him. He was taking some time off of work.

 

That was the official story though. If Hannibal got his way, Will wouldn’t be going back at all. Will still isn’t sure why though.

 

Will fidgeted on the couch though, his arms wrapped around his legs with his back to Hannibal’s body, pulling at a lost thread on his sock.

 

Will pulled his lower lip in and bit at it, turning back to Hannibal for a moment before facing forward again.

 

His fidgeting went on for another minute before he turned back around to see Hannibal fully, one hand going to the older man’s shoulder before he nudged the book aside and slid into Hannibal’s lap.

 

Hannibal looked up at him, unsurprised for a minute, just waiting. Will looked at his mouth, now lower than him with his thighs on either side of Hannibal’s, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

 

He didn’t though, sliding both arms around Hannibal’s neck and sinking his body into his.

 

It felt nice. Hannibal was solid, and even when Will put his full weight on him, he didn’t falter in the slightest.

 

Will stayed like that until Hannibal got up to make them lunch, not even asking Will to get off of him, just standing with him before depositing him on the couch in his vacated spot.

 

Will had turned a little red at being able to be picked up so easily, but he felt a warmth in his stomach at the action.

 

***

 

Will wasn’t asexual. He was grey-sexual though, and didn’t often think about sex at all.

 

It didn’t change the fact though, that the most usual form of contact he’d gotten before Hannibal, other than his dogs, was because of sex.

 

Now though, he woke up every day in the arms of another man, fell asleep like that, and had regular physical, non-sexual touch with him throughout the day.

 

At first it was odd. He wasn’t even attracted to men (though he couldn’t deny just how much he loved Hannibal. His gender simply had nothing to do with it) and waking up with one of them wrapped around him at first, had been discerning. He’d felt small.

 

But he’d also felt protected. Hell, who in the world could say they didn’t fear much anymore, because the scariest thing in the world slept next to them at night, and they didn’t think it would hurt them? Not many.

 

Hannibal must have been annoyed with one of his patients that day, because the first thing he had done upon getting home was to find Will.

 

Will, who had been working on a case file that Jack asked him to consult on, was sitting in the upstairs office with his dogs spread out around him on the floor. One of the smaller ones, Buster, Hannibal thinks he was, did get up to greet him when he came into the room, tiny paws going onto Hannibal’s shin while he pushed into Hannibal’s offered hand.

 

“Hello, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal let out what could be called a relived sigh and came over to the desk, tsking when he saw the file opened on the desk, but ignoring it in favor of going to his knees on the floor in front of Will, and pulling him into his arms.

 

Will made a surprised noise, but let him, sagging into Hannibal’s arms when the older man held him close, wondering why Hannibal was doing this at all.

 

As far as he knew, when frustrated, Hannibal deferred to murder to calm him down.

 

Was Will his new stress relief?

 

***

 

“You don’t have to be so upset about it William, lots of people call their sexual partners-“

 

Will made a small noise and pulled his head out of his knees, glaring at the older man while they were still in their pajamas. Will would still be mostly asleep while Hannibal went to take his morning shower until Hannibal left to make breakfast, if it weren’t for the word he’d called him, shocking him into full wakefulness just a few minutes ago.

 

“That’s just it though, Hannibal! We don’t have sex. We’ve barely made out once and even that was a little odd on both our parts. Hannibal, I should have no reason whatsoever to call you ‘daddy’.”

 

Hannibal took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying, “Not everyone who calls another person ‘daddy’, wants to have sex with them.”

 

Will blinked, still feeling tired, with a bit of a headache now, “But, that’s…”

 

Will didn’t seem to get it. Hannibal came over to the other side of the bed and pulled the smaller man into his arms. “William, do you feel as though I give you what a partner should? Or do you feel I give you more of what a parent does?”

 

Will pulled back a little, “You want me, to, act like a baby?”

 

Hannibal made a considering noise, “I wouldn’t say I _don’t_ want you to. But I want whatever is best for you, and if that means being my little one, or if that means, being my partner, then so be it.”

 

Will looked down towards the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt, reaching out to play with out of them absently, biting his lip. “But, why though?”

 

“If this is what relaxes you, then it would be good, yes? But, if being younger makes you feel upset, then we shouldn’t do it.”

 

Will wondered on the fact that Hannibal made it sound like it would be his decision. Hannibal didn’t let others make decisions, he let them _think_ they made them, though.

 

Hannibal seems like he’s already made up his mind.

 

Will didn’t feel angry about that, though. It almost felt good, to know that he didn’t have a say in the matter. That he just needed to go along with what Hannibal told him, and everything would be okay.

 

***

 

It was different, in a few ways. Same in others.

 

Hannibal and Will still slept in the same bed, which, William had to admit, was a relief. He’d grown used to waking up in the bigger man’s arms, feeling safe, and nightmare free most nights.

 

He hadn’t had this much undisturbed sleep since he was a kid, and maybe not even then.

 

He’d think that Hannibal was drugging him, if he hadn’t felt so clear headed. He felt like for the first time in years, he could think on his own without issue.

 

Hannibal made him not want to think at all, though.

 

Hannibal still made all meals. Of course he did, that was never even a question.

 

Hannibal kept a tighter rein on him though. Will found himself at a loss of free time, and a loss of what to do with it.

 

Hannibal kept coming home with toys. Bottles. He’d even ordered adult sized pacifiers online, stating that he didn’t think it was good for William to be biting his lip so often. At one point, he talked about turning one of the guest rooms into a nursery. Will saw boxes arriving in the mail, pretty much daily though. Hannibal told him that he didn’t need to worry about that, though.

 

Will sighed and turned over on the couch he’d been laying on for Hannibal’s scheduled ‘quiet time’ (which mostly just consisted of him laying on the couch and seeing how many dogs he could pet at once. Five. He can do five, but that’s mostly because two of them were too big to fit on the couch with them.)

 

He could hear Hannibal singing in the kitchen. It wasn’t in English, but it sounded a lot like the song he had sung to William a few nights ago when he’d woken up from a bad dream. Well, it was in the same language at least.

 

He kept his head turned towards the kitchen though, letting the unknown words wash over him, relaxing further into the cushions until he felt his eyes close.

 

***

 

Abigail was with Alana (and her new girlfriend Margot) now. Will isn’t fully sure what convinced Hannibal to let her go, but he just remembers coming into the living room one day, dressed in footie pajamas with a paci in his mouth, to see Hannibal sitting on the couch talking to the pretty woman that he’d seen with Alana a few times.

 

He kind of threatened her that if she told Alana about him keeping Abigail, neither of them would live through it.

 

“D-Daddy?”

 

Hannibal turned to him, still sitting in the armchair closest to the dining room, and held out one hand to Will, letting him stumble into the room and pulling him into his arms. Hannibal had that look on his face though, like one of his plans wasn’t going exactly how he wanted it to.

 

That look didn’t happen often.

 

Will let Hannibal settle him in his lap comfortably before turning to look at the woman sitting on the couch. “Hello.”

 

Daddy told him that he should always be polite.

 

She smiled at him, “Hello, Will. I’m Margot, I’m going to be taking Abigail with me when I leave.”

 

Will looked confused for a moment before looking around, seeing Abigail sitting at another chair in the room, several bags sitting next to her. Will turned back sluggishly to give Hannibal a look of confusion. He had the sinking feeling that Hannibal had slipped something into his bottle that afternoon, because it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate. Hannibal smiled at him, “William, I need to let Abigail leave now, otherwise it will become too late for her to go without us getting into trouble.”

 

Will glared at him a little for saying ‘us’ though. What trouble would e get in? Well, it may be because he had known Abigail was with them in the house for a while now, but, still, it wasn’t him that put her there.

 

He let Hannibal gently bounce him on his knee distractingly before turning back to Abigail, “I won’t see you anymore?”

 

Abigail smiled, “You’ll see me. I’ll come visit. Tell everyone that you didn’t do anything to hurt me. Will nodded, looking back to Hannibal who was holding him by the waist now. Will pushed his head into Hannibal’s neck with a grumpy noise, feeling far too tired to keep listening to them all talk.

 

***

 

Hannibal smiled down at the snuffling little in his arms, holding the bottle just a little higher while he hummed so Will could finish before bedtime came.

 

William blinked sleepily up at him, uncaring of how little he felt for once. He’d been having a tough time settling into his little space so far, but it always got easier the more tired he was. Daddy said it’s because when tired, he stopped holding onto the independence that held him back.

 

Will just wondered if he really even wanted to be little at all.

 

He felt something nudge him and looked down from Hannibal to see one of the bigger dogs, with one single paw sitting on Will’s thigh while he looked up at his little master, a huge doggy grin on his face. Will pulled back from the bottle with a smile, “Doggy, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, William, he’s saying ‘hi’. Isn’t that nice of him?”

 

Will let out a giggle and opened his mouth for the bottle again, nodding. Hannibal started to hum again while Will let one hand play with soft dog fur under his fingers. When the bottle was finished, Will’s eyes were closed while his breathing evened out, still listening to Hannibal hum softly in his ears.

 

***

 

“Just one more bite, William.”

 

Will crossed his arms in a pout, glaring at Hannibal, “But no, I’m a big boy, Daddy. I can decide how much to eat on my own.”

 

Hannibal seemed amused, “Are you now, sweetheart?”

 

William nodded, a smile sliding onto his face, “Yes I am, Daddy.”

 

“Well, if my little boy has decided he doesn’t need his daddy’s help anymore-“

 

“Wait, Willy didn’t say tha-“

 

“-then I guess that Daddy should just be on his way-“

 

“No, no, wait Daddy, I eat one more bite, see.” Will opened his mouth wide and pointed inside, silently asking for another bite. Hannibal just smiled, quietly feeding Will the rest of his lunch.

 

You know, it was easier to let Daddy be in charge sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com for all your ageplay needs.


End file.
